MyLovelyBrother
by Charllotte
Summary: [UPCHAP6.!]Mencintai kakakku apa boleh..? apa lagi kakakku Lelaki ? badsummary,firstfanfic,NewBie,brothercomplex,typo,boixBoi,BoixFang.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Dia...

Sangat berharga bagiku...

tapi.. kenapa harus DIA...

apa yang harus menghilangkan rasa aneh ini

ha..ha..ha

dasar.. bodoh..Bodoh..

stupid Family...

 ***MyLovelyBrother***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haii minna-san saya author baru disini**

 **Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya**

 **FirstFanfiction**

 **Harap di Maklumi Jika banyak Kekurangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaje,FullTypo,OOC,NoPower,NewAuthor,YAOI,BoyxBoy.**

 **Boboiboy Halilintar milik saya *terlalu berharap***

 **Boboiboy Milik Animonsta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gempa POV**

Inilah kehidupanku dengan ditemani hari-hari yang sangat berisik siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak keduaku yang sangat jahil melebihi stadium 4 dan kakak pertamaku yang sangat Temperamental tapi entah kenapa aku sangat menyayangi kedua kakak anehku itu.

"GYAAAAAAAA…..!KAK HALIIIIII…..! SAKITTTTTT…! AMPUNNNNN….!."

nah itu dia kakak keduaku Taufan yang jahilnya sampe stadium 4

"KAUUUU….! ENGGAK BOSAN-BOSAN GANGGU AKU TERUS, KALAU KAU GANGGU AKU LAGI AKU PATAHIN TANGAN KAU…!"nah yang ini kakak pertamaku yang sangat temperamental Kak Halilintar.

Akupun berjalan kearah kamar kak Hali dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang errr… menyeramkan tapi lucu menurutku.

Tangan kak Taufan dipelintir dan kepala kak Taufan dijepit oleh kedua kaki kak Halilintar sadis sekali…

"Gempa tolong akuu..~"kata kak Taufan dengan nada memohon.

"Kak Hali lepasin kak Taufan kasihan dia"kataku kepada Kak Hali.

" Gak mau..! dia dulu yang cari masalah dengan aku"kata kak Hali dengan nada marah dan menatap tajam kearahku.

"lepasin kak hari ini kak Taufan yang buat sarapannya jadi lepasin sekarang nanti kita bisa telat"kata Gempa tidak mau kalah.

"CIH..! iya-iya"kata Kak Hali.

"Makasih Gempa adiku yang paling manis bin unyu"canda Kak Taufan.

"Tidak lucu."balasku.

"kak Hali jahat" canda Taufan. Kak Hali hanya bisa memutar mata.

Akupun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kakak keduaku itu.

 **Gempa POV end**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Halilintar POV**

"Cih..! selalu menggangguku apasih salahku waktu didalam perut ibu sampai Taufan jahilnya melebihi Stadium4."kataku.

"KAK HALIIIIII…! GEMPA.! CEPAT TURUN, SARAPAN SUDAH SELESAI ..!"Teriak adik keduaku dengan mengandung candaan.

Aku muak mendengar suara itu membuatku ingin muntah-muntah,mual,sakit kepala.#memangnyamuntahber -_-

Tapi Sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatiku paling dalam aku sangat menyangi kedua adikku itu tapi aku juga gak tau kenapa aku Cuma bisa menjaga mereka dari jauh, aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai mereka berdua lebih bersyukur kalau Taufan tidak sejahil ini dan melebihi stadium4.

 **Halilintar POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taufan POV**

"hemm….aku ingin mengerjai kak Hali sekali lagi tapi cara apa yang aku gunakannya ?."pikir Taufan.

"ha.! aku punya ide"kataku dengan senyum yang manis -_-

Semoga Kak Hali meyukainya ,entah kenapa aku sangat senang menjahili kak Hali apalagi melihat wajahnya sangat marah itu sebenarnya sangat lucu bagiku, aku sangat senang mempunyai saudara seperti kak Hali dan Gempa #secara tidak sadar Taufan telah masuk kedalam neraka karena menyebut Halilintar Sangat LUCU.

 **Taufan POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Taufan melihat kakak dan adiknya turun dan langsung berkata.

"sarapan sudah selesai aku pergi dulu ya."Kata Taufan.

"eh.. Kakak tidak sarapan?."tanya Gempa.

"aku membawanya ke sekolah, oh iya Gempa kamu suka telur mata sapi kan?."tanya Taufan.

Gempa hanya mengangguk dan Halilintar hanya memutar matanya.

"punya kamu yang telurnya mata sapi dan yang punya kak Hali telur dadar,aku pergi dulu dahh."Kata Taufan.

"Rasakan kak Hali masakanku yang enak bisa bikin orang ketagihan."kataTaufan dalam hati dengan senyum licik.

 **Sesampainya di sekolah~**

"Sudahlah kak jangan memasang muka murung terus"kata Gempa.

"kemana si jahil stadium4 itu berani sekali dia"kata Halilintar penuh amarah membunuh.

Kenapa halilintar datang dengan amarah yang sangat menyeramkan ? Dan juga kenapa Taufan berangkat duluan? *Kita akan tau setelah flashback ini*

* * *

 **Flashback ON**

"punya kamu yang telurnya mata sapi dan yang punya kak Hali telur dadar,aku pergi dulu dahh."Kata Taufan.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Taufan"kata Halilintar curiga.

"dia gak mungkin ngeracunin kita kak, dia berangkat pagi karena hari ini dia piket,sudahlah nanti kita telat berangkat"kata Gempa.

"Hn."Balas Halilintar.

Merekapun menuju dapur dan melihat 2 nasi goreng yang masih hangat dan merekapun duduk ditempat masing-masing tak lama kemudian Halilintar batuk-batuk setelah memakan nasi goreng itu padahal baru satu suap -_-. Gempapun segera memberikan minumnya kepada kakak pertamanya itu.

"kak Hali kenapa?."tanya Gempa sedikit khawatir .

"nasi gorengnya asin sekali."kata Halilintar.

"masa.? punyaku rasanya pas tuh."balas Gempa.

Dan merekapun saling menatap dan tau siapa pelakunya yaitu adalah….

"TAUFANNNNN…..!"Teriak Halilintar menggema diseluruh pulau rintis.

Dan karena itu juga Taufan yang masih menyapu di kelas agak merinding tiba-tiba tapi dia membiarkannya padahal ada bahaya yang mengancamnya.

 **Flashback OFF**

Jangan ditanya lagi kenapa Halilintar datang ke sekolah dengan amarah yang sangat menyeramkan bahkan siswa siswi yang milihatnyapun hanya bisa merinding karena aurah membunuh Halilintar.

Karena itu Taufan memilih berangkat dulu takut kakaknya itu memberikan jurus karatenya ke wajahnya itu kan tidak lucu pagi-pagi sudah memiliki tato di wajah apalagi warna biru campur merah *author Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala*

 **Taufan POV**

"PELAJARAN MENYEBALKAN KENAPA HARUS ADA ULANGAN MENDADAK APALAGI ULANGAN MTK..!"Teriakku dalam hati.

Hal yang sangat Boboiboy Taufan ini benci adalah ulangan mendadak, ciguk papa padahal hanya memberika tes tau-tau menjadi ulangan mendadak TIDAKKKK.

"Psss…Taufan apa kau ada belajar?"itu adalah Ochobot, teman sekelasku.

"Mana ada aku belajar aku pikir hari ini gak ada ulangan"balasku.

"Pikiran kau main terus sih awas kau nyontek ulangan aku, kalau kau menyontek habis kau"balas Ochobot.

"Cuma sekali ini aja Ochobot, aku takut kak Hali nanti marah sama aku , kau pun lum lihat gimana dia marah"kataku.

"Itu mah deritahlo kan gua gak ada hubungannya dengan ulangan kau, kau yang kena marah bukan aku"balas Ochobot.

Aku pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menunggu kak Hali memberikan jurus karatenya kepada ku.

"hidupku tinggal sebentar"keluhku tau kalau kak hali melihat nilai ini pasti akan marah sampai satu rumah pun bisa dihancurkanya.

 **Taufan POV end**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Halilintar POV**

Pelajaran olahraga sangat menyebalkan kenapa karena harus berbagi kelompok dan siapa yang ingin memilih Halilintar sebagai kelompok mereka karena sifat temperamentalnya itu #kasihan sekali dirimu Halilintar, kalau gitu sama author aja #Gubrakk..!

"Halilintar kau sekelompok dengan siapa?"kata teman dekatku Iwan.

"kau dengan siapa ? kalau sendiri aku akan sekelompok dengan kau" balasku.

"ayoo.! aku belum punya teman"kata Iwan.

"hn.."balasku.

Inilah kenapa aku membenci pelajaran olahraga pasti harus memilih kelompok dan Cuma Iwanlah yang mengerti perasaaanku karena dia juga dijauhin teman-teman kami akupun tak tau kenapa teman-teman kami sangat tidak menyukai kami, aku sangat temperamental dijauhin gak masalah kenapa Iwan harus dijauhin padahal gak ada salah sama sekalipun.

 **Halilintar POV end**

.

.

 **Gempa POV**

Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan 'BAHASA MALAYSIA' apalagi mendengar guru ini bercermah yang jauh dari materi, ujung-ujungnya waktu ulangan sangat jauh apa yang dipelajari dan apa yang di jadi soal ulangan #tak patut tak patut

"Gempa kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.? kau kan tau bagaimana guru ini marah kalau ketawan tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.!"ini Gopal sahabat baik aku

"Bosan gopal guru ini gak nyambung kalau menejelas kan pelajaran"keluhku, aku melihat kak Hali dengan Iwan dari jendela sebelahku, sepertinya mereka sedang olahraga berdua pasti mereka patner lagi.

"pts…Gempa, pak guru melihat kearah kau" ucap Gopal dengan nada khawatir.

Cepat-cepat aku melihat papan tulis yang di depan dan benar ternyata guru itu menatapku "GAWAT..!"kataku dalam hati.

"BOBOIBOY GEMPA"Kata pak guru gak nyambung itu.

"iya pak kenapa ?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

"tolong bantu bapak membawa buku sastra ini ke kantor"kata guru itu.

Aku melirik tajam ke arah Gopal ternyata dia sedang tertawa melihat muka ketakutanku.

"Liatlah kini kau GOPAL aku buat kau MENDERITA" kataku menekan kata-kata Gopal dan Menderita. Gopalpun segera berlari dengan alasan ke WC.

 **Gempa POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Halilintar berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah tercinta kenapa sepi? Karena kemungkinan murid-murid lain sedang ke kantin. Halilintar melihat wajah familiar seperti dia siapa lagi kalau bukan saudaranya, Taufan. Taufan seperti sedang berbicara dengan Fang, Murid laki-laki ini kelas 2a dan sekelas dengan Gempa. Halilintar tidak terlalu mendangar percakapan Taufan dan Fang karena jarak yang sedikit jauh, Halilintar terkejut melihat perubahan wajah Taufan yang sangat terkejut?. Taufan terkejut melihat Halilintar dan pergi meninggalkan Fang, langsung menarik tangan Halilintar.

"aku hanya bisa berharap kau bisa membantuku Taufan"bisik Fang dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan. Fang akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu juga.

* * *

 **Taufan POV**

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum cangguh setelah mendengar Fang berkata begitu padahal aku sangat penasaran dengan Fang dan bagaimana bisa Fang jadi aneh begitu.? Sekarang aku hanya bisa tutup mulut dan mengrahasiakan dari kedua saudaraku itu.

"heii…!".

"HEIIII…!".

" ada apa kak teriak-teriak kayak orang gila aja".

"aku sudah memanggilmu dengan nada lembut, sedang tapi kau tidak dengar makanya aku teriak"balas Kak Hali.

"kak Hali jadi lembut? Membuatku muntah saja"candaku tapi sangat cangguh.

Kak Hali hanya memutar mata dan aku hanya tersenyum cangguh.

"kau sebenarnya mau membawaku kemana? Dari tadi hanya megang tanganku saja kan geli di liat orang"Ucap Kak Hali.

"aku ingin membawa Kak Hali ke kantin kok"balasku.

"KANTIN KATA KAU…!? Kita sudah jauh dengan tempat yang bernama KANTIN" kata Kak Hali dengan penekanan dikata KANTIN.

"HAHH…!?"

Secara tidak sadar aku dan Kak Hali sudah di halaman belakang sekolah.

*Bla-bla*

 **Taufan POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gempa POV**

"Yey pulangg tidak ada ekstrakulikuler tinju senangnyaa" riang Gempa dalam hati.

"Loh Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan sedang apa mereka di halaman belakang sekolah apa mereka bolos jam terakhir ? kalau iya itu bukan hal bagus." Kataku.

"KAK HALI KAK TAUFAN" mereka melirikku dan Cuma Kak Taufan yang menyapaku dan aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan Kak Taufan aku merasa senyumannya lain dari sebelumnya.

"kenapa yaa ?" tanyaku dalam hati.

 **Gempa POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Gempa, Taufan ,dan Halilintar pulang bersama hal langkah sangat jarang mereka pulang bersama karena urusan ekstrakulikuler.

"Kak Taufan nanti kita mau masak apa?" tanya Gempa.

"makan apa yang ada saja soalnya aku sudah lapar" keluh Taufan.

"hahahaha" Gempa hanya tertawa dan Halilintar jangan ditanya lagi dia pasti sedang memutar matanya -_-.

" ngomong-ngomong soal makanan aku teringat tadi pagi" kata Halilintar penuh amarah terpendam.

Taufan hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk langkah seribunya.

"CABUTTT….!" Teriak Taufan.

"SINI KAUUU…!" balas Halilintar.

Ternyata sebelum mengambil langkah seribunya Halilintar sudah memegang tangan Taufan.

" AMPUNN KAKK…! SAKIT…! SAKITT…! GYAAAAAA…! KAK HALI JAHATTTT…..!".

"mau jahil lagi Taufan..hemm?" tanya Halilintar dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"ENGGAK KAK..! LLEPAS KAK….! SAKITTTTT….! KAK HALII KEJAM JAHATT….!".

Gempapun hanya bisa memutar mata melihat kedua saudara anehnya itu…

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Maaf minna-san kalau tulisannya acak-acakan maklumi lah fanfic pertama**

 **Disini boboiboy bersaudara kelas 2 smp *Sederajat dengan author***

 **ReadAndReview '.')/**


	2. Chapter 2

***MyLovelyBrother***

 **Saya kembali dengan update yang sangat cepat karena fanfic ini sudah dibuat saat negara api menyerang..#plak. Fanfic ini sudah lama dibuat #jangancurhat**

 **Boboiboy punya Animonsta keculai Hali dan Api**

 **.TYPO,GAJE,AMATIRAN,NOPOWER,YAOI,BROCOM.**

 **BoixBoi,BoixFang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gempa POV**

Aku penasaran dengan Kak Taufan, dari hari sebelumnya aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan dia. Senyum kak Taufan bukan lagi senyum yang sebelumnya aku lihat senyumlah lebih terlihat sangat cangguh aneh sekali.

"TOK…TOK…TOK…"

"Kak Taufan boleh aku masuk?".

"hn…"balas Taufan.

"Kak…." Kataku.

"ada apa gempa? Mau curhat denganku ya..? tentang cewek yaa..?" Tanya Kak Taufan menggodaku.

"aku belum ada berkata apapun kak."balasku datar

"maaf maa-"

"kak kenapa kakak jadi aneh sejak kita pulang bersama apa yang kakak simpan dari kami, jawab..!"kataku memotong perkataan Kak Taufan.

"enggak aku enggak nyim-"

"enggak nyimpan apapun katamu. Kak aku melihat senyum kakak lebih _**cangguh**_ terus tawa kakak seperti _ **terpaksa**_..!" Kataku lagi memotong perkataan Kak Taufan dan penekanan di kata cangguh dan terpaksa.

Kak Taufan terdiam untuk sementara."Besok aku akan memberitahumu aku janji.."katanya.

"Baiklah"kataku. terpaksa aku pun beranjak ke kamarku dan aku melihat wajah Kak Taufan yang pasrah, Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh akan datang.

 **Gempa POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taufan POV**

Perasaanku sekarang menjadi kacau. Besok, aku harus memberitahukan kepada saudara-saudaraku tentang yang membuatku berubah seperti menjadi orang gila.

Namun, aku harus memikirkan cara menjelaskan agar mereka tidak salah sangka. "Bagaimana ya?" pikirku dalam hati.

Tak terasa jam dikamarku sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga siang."Ah, aku hampir terlambat ekskul!"Seruku.

Aku pun segera bergegas memakai sepatuku, dan segera menuju ke sekolah. Ternyata, dugaanku memang tepat. Aku sudah terlambat .aku segera menghampiri Pak Gogo "maaf pak saya terlambat"kataku."tidak apa-apa yang penting minggu depan jangan terlambat lagi."balas Pak Gogo. "baik pak…"desisku.

Pikiranku tidak fokus. Aku hampir jatuh saat melakukan Triple Indy yang disusun dengan dua kali Melankoli. Aku pun tersadar, dan segera mengembalikan keseimbangan-

ku.

Ekskul pun telah usai. Saat aku baru mau pulang tiba-tiba pak Gogo mendatangi aku dan bertanya. "Taufan, tumben hari ini kamu nggak fokus, memangnya ada apa denganmu ?".kata Pak Gogo khawatir. "Ah, hanya sedikit capek kok, Pak…"Balasku.

"Bener nih?"Tanya pelatih yang akrab denganku. "Iya, pak.. Baiklah saya pulang dulu pak!"Balasku lagi.

"Hati-hati di jalan…! Jangan Melamun..!"

"Siap bos.." teriakku dari kejauhan.

-SKIP-

.

.

.

Esoknya

pada saat istirahat pertama, aku mengajak Gempa untuk bicara di lab yang kebetulan tak ada orang. aku pun mulai berbicara "Jadi, Gempa, sebenarnya aku hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan Fang…"kataku takut.

"Iya, Fang kenapa?"Tanya Gempa penasaran. "Eh…Fang itu..."Kata-kataku sedikit takut lagi. "Apa sih?"Gempa makin penasaran.

"TEEEETTTTT!TEEEETTTTT!" Bel tanda usai istirahat pun berbunyi.

"I-itu bel masuk, bye"kataku dengan tergesa-gesa. "Tunggu dulu!" teriak Gempa. Aku pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruang lab tanpa memperdulikan Gempa.

Gempa menghela napas kecewa. Padahal, ia hampir mengetahui rahasia Taufan. Gempa semakin penasaran saja. Lalu ia meninggalkan ruang lab dengan lemas.

 **Taufan POV end**

Usai sekolah…

Taufan gelisah. Dia merasa bersalah pada Fang, karna hampir membocorkan rahasia Fang sangat menyukai Gempa. Tiba-tiba aja, Taufan bertemu sama Fang. Taufan terperanjat. Fang mengerutkan keningnya. "Lu, kenapa? Kaya liat setan aja." Tanya Fang bingung. "Ah, nggak kok. Cuma kaget aja."balas Taufan seraya meninggalkan Fang dengan cepat. "Taufan kaya nyembunyiin sesuatu. Atau Cuma perasaanku aja?" Gumam Fang.

Sesampainya di rumah…

Taufan mengurung diri dikamar. Ia merasa semakin gelisah. "Oii!Kak Taufan!Kak Taufan! Cepetan keluar kamar! Hayoo…Apa yang kamu sembunyiin?"teriak Gempa sambil menggedor pintu kamar Taufan. "Eh? Iya, iya, aku keluar sekarang" Taufan menyerah.

Taufan membuka pintu dan melihat Gempa bersama…Halilintar?. Ternyata Halilintar juga sama penasaran seperti Gempa. Taufan pun menarik Halilintar kekamarnya dan menguncinya. Gempa yang melihat itu hanya bengong tidak terima dan protes dengan kakaknya itu.

"Taufan sebenanya kau ini kenapa..?"

"Kak Hali sebenarnya.."Taufan pun berbisik ditelinga Halilinta. Halilintar yang mendengar itu hanya menahan tawa.

"jadi..? kau hanya takut dengan itu..?"tanya Halilintar menahan tawa.

"kak Hali kenapa tertawa..? itukan benar enggak mungkin cowo suka sama cowo kan..?"Balas Taufan sedikit kesal.

"ternyata kau belum tau dengan Yaoi..?"tanya Halilintar yang sudah tertawa.

"heh…? Apa itu Yaoi Kak..?"balas Taufan.

"itu artinya cowo dengan cowo akan berhubungan yahh seperti pacaran gitu.."kata Halilintar.

Taufanpun hanya bisa bengong..

"Kak Hali jangan beri tau Gempa ya ..?"

"Baiklah.."

Mereka berdua pun keluar dan melihat Gempa dengan muka kesal. "Kalian berbicara apasih kok aku gak boleh tau..?"Tanya Gempa.

"adikku sayang kau tidak perlu tau karena ini urusan orang dewasa"kata Taufan dengan senyum yang sangat manis

"eleh…kau saja tadi baru tau.."balas Halilintar

Taufan pun hanya bisa tertawa..

"baiklah kalau kalian gak mau beri tau , aku gak masalah…."kata Gempa."tapi kalau aku mati penasaran jangan salahkan aku"Lanjutnya

Halilintar hanya memutar mata dan kembali kekamarnya dengan senyum mengerikan..(?)

"yah sudah aku juga mau tidur kak Taufan, selamat malam Kak"kata Gempa.

"selamat malam juga adikku yang manis bin unyu"kata Taufan sambil memeluk pun hanya bisa tersenyum di dalam pelukan kakaknya itu.

 **Halilintar POV**

Ternyata Fang menyukai Gempa.? Aku tidak percaya akan hal itu. Mereka sering bertengkar tentang nilai memang benar kata pepatah kalau benci tanda suka, aku hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"DERTTT….DERRRTTT…."aku segera mengambil handphoneku disebelah tempat tidurku.

"HALOOOOO KAK HALIIIII…."kata seseorang disebrang sana.

"jangan teriak-teriak Api disini sudah ada Taufan yang lebih cempreng suaranya dan sekarang kau membuatku tambah tuli."kataku kesal

"maaf kakkkkk…~"goda Api. "kak besok kami akan pulang ke pulau rintis dan akan bersekolah disana."kata Api riang.

"besok hari minggu, aku akan menjemputmu."kataku datar."dimana Air aku ingin berbicara dengannya"Tanyaku.

Aku mendengar dari sambungan kejahuan Api sedang memanggil sang adik bungsu siapa lagi kalau bukan Air.

"h-h-haloo..? Kak Hali..?"tanya Air

"bagaimana tinggal di Indonesia selama 13 tahun.?"tanyaku pada anak bungsu

"seru kak tapi..lebih seru kalau ada kak Hali, Kak Taufan, dan Kak Gempa"jawab Air dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"baiklah kalian istirahatlah dulu besok kakak akan menjemput kalian"Kataku.  
"baik kak"jawab Api dan Air bersamaan.

 **Halilintar POV end**

~SKIP~

Halilintar yang sedang menunggu kepulangan Api dan Air hanya bisa menatap tajam para orang yang melihatnya. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Kak Haliiiii…. Mau kemana ? aku mau ikuttt.. KUMOHONNNN…" rengek Taufan.

"Kak Taufan beritau rahasia kemarin.. aku sangat penasaran"rengek Gempa kepada Taufan.

Halilintar yang dari tadi ditarik jeketnya oleh Taufan hanya bisa menahan amarah dan langsung membuka topinya dan berkata..

"JANGAN RIBUTT..! URUSI LAH URUSAN KALIAN MASING-MASING"teriak Halilintar dan akhirnya Halilintar bisa pergi sesudah Taufan melepaskan tarikan pada jeketnya. Taufan dan Gempa hanya bisa terdiam.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Halilintar hanya bia menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba. "KAK HALIIIIIII".Api memeluknya dengan sangat erat membuatnya sulit bernafas."hei le-lepaskan pelukanmu"kata Hali marah.

"Hai Kak Hali lama tak berjumpa"kata Api yang masih memeluk Hali tapi tak seerat tadi. "Hai juga Api"jawab Hali datar tapi penuh dengan arti. Akhirnya Api melepas pelukannya dan diganti pelukan seseorang yang berwajah sama dengannya mereka berempat.

"Kak Hali aku kangen"Kata Air dengan datar. "Hai Air aku juga kangen denganmu apa kabarmu.?"tanya Hali."sangat baik kak"jawab Air dengan melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang aku sudah tak sabar bermain dengan Kak Taufan sudah lama sekali aku tak pulang dengannya"seru Api yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu dari Hali dan Air.

"Kak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"kata Air serius.

 **(A/N): Disini Boboiboy kembar 5, hanya saja Api dan Air pergi dari kecil bisa di bilang ikut saudara emak atau bapak ya boi bersaudara ckck, dan disini saya membuat Taufan terlalu polos #dikuburTaufan.**

 **Dan terimakasih untuk kedua sahabatku dan nee-baka yang telah membantu membuat fanfic ini *chiana*Gogo*UzumakiRuchigo***

 **.**

 **:Thanks too:**

 ***ChuChocho*febri22*Hariken yuu-chan*tingdaelin*chikoyumi*MaknaEXO*UzumakiRuch***

 **.**

 **Apa terlalu lama cepat kalo seminggu sekali ? tolong saranya dan kritiknya**

 **Akhir kata..**

 **RnR.?**


	3. Chapter 3

***MyLovelyBrother***

 **Saya kembali dengan fanfic GAJE ini**

 **Maaf saya updatenya lama karena krisis modem dan pikiran blank #re:gaknanyaaaa**

 **Langsung saja.**

 **Boboiboy Hali dan Api punya saya #plakk**

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta.**

 **WARNING..!**

 **.TYPO,OOC,GAJE,BROCOM,YAOI.**

"kak aku ingin bicara dengan mu"kata Air serius, Hali melihat Air yang sepert ingin berbicara serius dengannya.

"mau bicara apa?"tanya Hali.

"Aku Mencintai Kak Api"kata Air tothepoint, Hali yan mendengar itu hanya kaget dan tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"…nanti kita bicara di rumah, takut Api mendengar apa yang kau kata kan tadi"Kata Hali dangan wajah datarnya.

SKIP..~

Sesampainya dirumah Taufan dan Api langsung bermain di luar rumah, Gempa ikut pergi dengan kedua kakak dan adiknya itu sesudah memeluk Air, kenapa Gempa ikut ? karena dia masih penasaran apa yang di bicarakan Taufan dan Hali kemarin, Gempa terus memaksa Taufan memberitaunya dan hanya di abaikan oleh Taufan #ngenes sekali hidupmu nak.

Sedangkan Air dan Hali….

"kau mencintainya..?"tanya Hali sambil meminum jus yang dibelinya sebelum pulang kerumah tercintanya itu.

Air hanya menghelah nafas."aku punya cerita kak…kenapa aku mencitai Kak Api.".

 **FlashBackOn.**

Dua tahun yang lalu...

"Air itu bisu ya..?"

"gak tau tuh, tapi kayaknya iya dia gak pernah ngomong"

"ih…kok bisa sih ada orang bisu dikelas kita"

"tampan sih tapi kalau bisu sih apa gunanya"

"beda banget ya sama api yang ceria gitu"

"KALIAN BISA DIAM GAK..! AIR ITU GAK BISU, KALIAN AJA YANG HINA DIA KETERLALUAN AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN KALIAN JANGAN PERNAH HINA SAUDARAKU LAGI ATAU KALIAN AKANKU HINA SEPERTI AIR".Api berteriak marah ke arah gadis-gadis yang menghina saudaranya itu. Gadis-gadis itu terkejut melihat Api marah karena Api belum pernah terlihat sangat marah, Air pun lari keluar dari ruang kelasnya itu. Api yang melihat itu segera keluar dan mengejar Air.

"AIR TUNGGU…AIR JANGAN LARI…KAMU MAU KEMANA..?".Teriak Api yang menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah, untung saja disekolah tak ada siapa-siapa karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah.

"AIR TUNGGU".akhirnya Api dapat menangkap tangan Air.

"lepaskan aku kak…"kata Air hampir seperti berbisik, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"kata Api lembut, Air hanya menghelah nafas dan…

Memeluk kakaknya itu.

"apa salahku kak, sering dihina padahal aku gak pernah berurusan dengan mereka..?"ucap Air dengan isakan kecil, Api hanya bisa berdiri kaku karena Air memeluknya secara tiba-tiba."biarkan saja mereka.."kata Api lembut. Setelah lama berpelukan mereka segera pulang kerumah karena hari sudah mulai sore.

 **FlashBackOFF**

"Begitu kak ceritanya kenapa aku mencintai kak Api.."Air hanya menghelah nafas setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada kakak pertamanya itu. Halilintar yang mendengar itu hanya kagum, ternyata sangat romantis sekali perjalanan cinta Api dan Air #plakk..!.

"lebih baik kamu cepat menyatakan perasaanmu dengan Api sebelum ada yang mendahuluimu"Kata Halilintar tegas."kenapa harus sekarang kak..?"Air hanya bingung kakaknya berkata begitu.

"yah… takut Api mencintai orang lain selain kamu..". Air hanya diam mendengar perkataan yang dikatakan oleh Halilintar. Haruskah sekarang dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Api itu hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Di tempat Taufan dan Api..

"Aku menyukai Air kak.."Taufan yang mendengar itu tersedak minuman yang diminumnya.

"kalian ini kenapa sih..? kalau suka tinggal bilang kek."keluh Taufan.

"memangnya kenapa kak kan malu kalau langsung ngomong apalagi adek sendiri…"Api membalas perkataan Taufan dengan uring-uringan.

"Fang teman gempa menyukai Gempa dan dia meminta bantuanku untuk mendekatkannya dengan Gempa.."Taufan yang bercerita dengan ceplas ceplos tidak tau kalau ada Gempa dibelakang…

Api syok..

Taufan diem…

Gempa…

"CINTAKU TIDAK BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN…~~"Ucap Gempa dengan hati yang sangat gembira..

"lo suka ama Fang..?"tanya Taufan tothepoint.

"suka..benget malah, udah lama gua suka ama dia, tapi dia keliatan _Tsundere_ gitu jadi gua biarin aja.."Taufan syok mendengar itu pasti dia besok akan dicincang oleh Fang.

"wah manjur tuh kak Taufan..lo besok bantuin gue dekati Air". Api yang dari tadi diam karena syok akhirnya mulai kembali ke mode gilanya Mode Gila 'ON'

Air dan Fang yang sedang dibicarakan oleh 3 saudara itu bersein di rumah masing-masing…

"besok gua akan mencari Fang dan menyatakan perasaanku…tunggu aku Fang~". Gempa yang dari tadi gila tidak tau kalau mereka di tempat umum dan diliatin oleh pengunjung taman…#ckckc

'gawat ini harus kasih tau Kak Hali..'Taufan yang dari tadi diam, ternyata takut dicincang oleh Fang.

"pulang yuk kak, udah sore nih aku mau buat makan malam untuk kalian…".ternyata gempa sudah kembali ke mode waras Mode Gila 'OFF', Mode Waras 'ON'

"oke". Kata Api tak kalah antusiasnya, Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taufan. Mereka pulang denga Api yang masih minta untuk di pasangkan dengan Air.#cerewetsekali ckckck

SKIP.~

Ditengah malam kediaman Boboiboy bersaudara….

"tok…tok..tok…"

"kak… kakak masih bangun..? ini aku Taufan.."

"Hn…Masuk saja..". Taufan pun masuk kedalam kamar Halilintar,dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur pemilik kamar.

"ada apa datang kesini.? malam-malam lagi".Tanya Halilintar yang tetap memfokuskan dirinya pada buku pelajarannya.

"Gempa sudah tau kalau Fang menyukainya…dan besok dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Fang..dan aku akan dicincang oleh Fang..". Taufan berbicara dengan lesu menutup wajah dengan bantal sang kakak… dan mencium aroma khas kakaknya, Taufan sangat suka dengan aroma kakaknya yang ini, entah kenapa.

"seharusnya dia berterima kasih karena mulut lo yang gak bisa diam itu dia bisa tau betapa Gempa suka juga sama dia… Air juga tadi menceritakan kisahnya dengan Api yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan Api". Halilintar melihat kearah Taufan yang dari tadi hanya diam. Ternyata oh ternyata Taufan tidur dengan menguasai seluruh tempat tidur sang pemilik kamar.

Halilintar hanya menahan marah.. siapa sih yang gak marah.? kalau udah panjang lebar luas persegi panjang #abaikan. Sudah diceritakan malah tidur di kamar orang lagi.

Halilintar yang ingin membangungkan Taufan dengan ide gilanya hanya diam setelah melihat wajah Taufan tertidur wajah polos tanpa seringai jahilnya. Halilintar merasa wajahnya memerah jarak wajahnya dengan Taufan hanya sekitar 5cm. dia menahan nafsunya tidak menerjang adiknya yang masih tertidur dengan wajah polosnya itu. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Halilintar tidur disebelah Taufan dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

Taufan tiba-tiba memeluknya..

Halilintar mellihat wajah adiknya itu dan..

 **CUP..~**

Halilintar mencium bibir adiknya itu hanya sekilas, dan membalas pelukan adiknya itu Halilintar tertidur dan pergi ke alam mimpi…

SKIP.~

"GYAAAAA..!"

"DUAKK..!"

Teriakan Taufan yang bisa membangunkan semua warga di pulau rintis dan Halilintar yang mendengar adiknya berteriak itu terjatuh dari kasurnya itu dengan gaya tidak elit.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU..!". Taufan yang masih dengan teriakan gajenya itu. Halilintar bingung apa yang dikatakan Taufan dan mengingat waktu malam dia mencium Taufan. Wajah Halilintar sudah sangat memerah mengingat kejadian itu apalagi itu adalah _Firstkiss_ nya dan Taufan.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu"Kata Halilintar terbata-bata dan jangan lupa dengan wajah memerahnya.

"KENAPA KAU MEMELUKKU..!?". Taufan tetap berteriak dengan gajenya.

"karena aku menyu.. ka-karena kau yang memeluku duluan.." Halilintar merutuki dirinya yang hampir membocorkan kalau dirinya memiliki perasaan pada Taufan.

"karena aku menyu…? Apa maksutnya itu..?". tanya Taufan yang sangat penasaran apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak pertamanya itu.

"…". Halilintar hanya diam. Dan tidak mengabaikan pertanyaan adik keduanya itu.

"kak apa maksutnya itu..? kak..? kak..? Kakkk..?". Tanya Taufan yang masih sangat penasaran itu.

"cepat mandi nanti kita terlambat sekolah". Halilintar langsung pergi kekamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu, dan meninggalkan adiknya yang masih ditengah banyak pertanyaan yang dikatakan kakaknya itu.

Gempa yang sedang membuat sarapan untuk kelimanya masih dengan suasana senangnya 'Fang..~ Fang..~' Cuma itu yang hanya dipikiiran Gempa. Kembali ke alam sadar ternyata disitu sudah ada Halilintar dan Api, dan hanya melihat gempa dengan wajah bingung.

"Api..". panggil Halilintar yang masih sibuk dengan kopi ditangannya.

"ada apa kak.?". Tanya Api yang masih memusatkan matanya pada _psp_ kesayangannya itu.

"datanglah ke Taman hari ini, sesudah pulang sekolah ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu". Api bingung siapa yang ingin berbicara padanya sedangkan dia baru sehari berada di pulau Rintis bersama Air.

"baiklah kak..". Api yang masih dalam penasaran hanya bisa diam menunggu pulang sekolah. Taufan dan Air pun tiba di ruang makan dan mereka pun makan bersama.

Di Sekolah..~

"perkenalkan namaku Boboiboy Api dan ini saudaraku Boboiboy Air"

"salam kenal"

Teman-teman Boboiboy bersaudara hanya kagum sudah ada tiga boboiboy disini sekarang tambah dua Boboiboy.

"baiklah sekarang kalian duduk di tempat kosong itu".kata bu Chiana selaku guru . Api dan Air pun duduk bersebelahan.

"baiklah buka buku kalian halaman 34 dan kita kembali kemateri kamarin….". Air yang melihat guru didepan menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Api yang melihat itu tak tahan untuk bertanya #keposekalikamuininak.

"Airrr…~~ kamu kenapa..?". tanya Api. Air hanya membalasnya dengan helaan nafas dan..

"aku tunggu kakak ditaman dekat rumah… ada yangingin aku katakan kepada kakak". Air menatap mata kakaknya dalam.

 **Tbc~**

 **:balasanReview:**

 ***Chiko Yumi***

 **Makasih buat pujiannya.. dan reviewnya**

 ***shirokuro 00***

 **Hemm… mungkin mereka ke Indonesia karena faktor susah jagain 5 orang anak sekaligus wkwk. makasih buat reviewnya**

 ***Kazu senpai***

 **Wkwk makasih buat reviewnya**

 ***Queen of Another World***

 **Chap kali ini kelamaan ya gomen… soalnya modem saya sekarat dan mungkin mulai minggu depan akan update kilat… makasih reviewnya**

 ***DessyNAP***

 **Ini sudah lanjut.. makasih reviewnya**

 ***DESI PUSPITA SARI***

 **Ini sudah terbongkar wkwk… makasih reviewnya**

 ***Chiana***

 **Ini udah lanjut chin makasih buat reviewnya say…~ wkwk**

 ***Guest***

 **Makasih pujiannya dan reviewnya…**

 **RnR...?**


	4. Chapter 4 My Lovely Brother

***MyLovelyBrother***

 **.Saya kembali dengan fanfic Gaje ini.**

 **Langsung saja…~**

 **Boboiboy Hali dan Api milik Taufan dan Air #plakk.!**

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta.**

 **WARNING..!**

 **.TYPO,GAJE,OOC,YAOI,BROCOM.**

 **HalixTau, ApixAir, GemxFang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku tunggu kakak ditaman dekat rumah… ada yangingin aku katakan kepada kakak". Air menatap mata kakaknya dalam.

"Pas sekali..! aku juga ingin bertemu seseorang di taman dekat rumah kata Kak Hali ada yang ingin berbicara padaku..!". Air hanya tersenyum kecil ternyata rencananya dengan kakak pertamanya itu sukses besar.

 **Flashback ON**

"kau temui dia dekat taman rumah kita, biar aku yang berbicara padanya… kalau ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya di dekat taman rumah kita". Rencana Halilintar yang panjang lebar membuat Api mengetahui perasaan sang adik, Air menyukainya.

"T-tapi kak aku…". Halilintar yang tau bahwa sang adik sangat gugup hanya memberikan senyum tipis dan..

"Aku menyukai Taufan..". Kata Halilintar. Dan itu membuat Air syok berat.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu… menyebalkan…"Rutuk Halilintar. Air yang masih syok berat akhirnya sadar kembali. Air ingin sekali menanyakan seribu pertanyaan pada kakak pertamanya itu tapi sang kakak sudah pergi kekamanya itu.

 **FlashbackOFF**

"baiklah… aku tunggu kakak di taman jangan sampai telat kalau telat aku akan membunuh kakak dengan 3D manuverku yang baru beli"kata Air yang bisa dibilang panjang untuk tahun ini.#lohkokjadikeAttackOnTitan.?

 **SKIP…~**

Api buru-buru berlari ketaman dekat rumahnya itu dan terkejut ternyata Air sudah ada disana sambil memegang pedang perlu digaris bawahi kata pedang menjadi handphone.

"hosh…maaf Air aku tadi mem-…".

"Aku menyu oh bukan tapi mencintaimu kak". Air memotong alasan kakaknya itu dan lansung berbicara tothepoint.

Api Syok.

Air diam.

Api masih syok.

Air dengan muka datarnya itu tiba-tiba mengecup kakaknya itu hanya sekilas dan apa yang kalian tau…

Api bertambah syok dengan muka horor khas Levi #Abaikan.

"kak…. Apa kakak ingin menjadi pacarku..?". Air yang senang tiasa masih dengan muka datarnya dan terus berkata tothepoint.

"A-Air…. Hueeee…..". Api nangis dengan gajenya sambil memeluk adiknya itu tanpa melihat ekspresi sang adik yang ehemmerahehem karena dipeluk sang kakak keempatnya itu, hanya bisa pasrah dan diam.

"kak le-lepasin gak bisa nafas ukhh..". Api yang mendengar adinya itu melepas pelukan mautnya itu dan mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

"A-aku mau kok jadi pacarnya Api, hanya aku pikir Air menganggapku kakak". Api hanya bisa menutup mukanya dengan tangannya yang sudah sangat merah padam itu. Air hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang kakak.

Air mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang kakak dan langsung menarik tangan sang kakak dan

 **Cup…~**

Ciuman yang singkat mendarat di bibir Api.

Air yang hanya senyum singkat melihat wajah sang kakak sudah sangat merah sampai ditelinga. Api melihat sang adik yang sedang tersenyum itu hanya mengembungkan pipi yah bisa di bilang kesal terhadap sang adik.

"kak aku ada rencana untuk membuat sifat **Tsundere** kak Hali hilang". Ucap Air tanpa melihat keadaan sekitarnya itu.

"Heeee…? Memang kak Hali suka sama siapa".tanya Api yang sepertinya sudah sangat penasaran itu.

"….Kak Taufan.."

Di tempat GemxFang #ciee yang hampir pacarannn…

"Fang jangan **Tsundere** gitu aku galau kamu cuekin terus". Gempa yang masih saja dengan OOC-nya itu terus menggoda sang riv- eh tunggu mereka sudah hampir jadian, so swettt banget gempa.

"uhhh diam kau Gempa". Fang yang masih saja menutup mukanya dengan tangannya yang sudah sangat memerah itu, mungkin karena di goda oleh Gempa Author pun tak tau kenapa hanya kedua sejoli ini saja yang tau kenapa.

"Fang kamu suka aku ya.? Ya.? Ya.? Ya?... aku jadi malu deh..". Astaga Gempa tobat kamu udah OOC banget disini, tobat nanti kamu bisa di hajar Halilintar.

"siapa bilang aku suka denganmu melihat muka mu saja membuatku ingin muntah".Fang yang masih saja terus berucap lain di mulut lain di hati. Fang kau tak tau kalau laki-laki di depanmu itu sangat jenius jangan lupakan itu.

"ingin muntah atau ingin ku cium heeee…?~". ucap Gempa yang masih saja menggoda **Calon** pacarnya itu.

"ukh… Gempa ka-"

 **Cup..~~~**

Ciuman yang sekilas tapi pasti…

Orang-orang yang melintas di daerah itu sangat terkejut ada yang memfotonya ada yang mimisan ada yang terjatuh sangat beruntung nasip mereka yang melintas itu dapat tontonan geratis YAOI.

Gempa acuh tak acuh melihat orang-orang yang melintas itu dan segera melepas tautan di bibirnya itu, Gempa menahan nafas ketika melihat ekspresi di muka Fang.. sang Uke. Wajah yang sangat memerah itu seperti kepiting rebus yang siap di santap, Fang masih selamat karena ini adalah daerah taman kalau sudah di tempat sepi…. Hanya Gempa dan Fang yang tau itu.

"Fang kamu mau gak menjadi pacarku..?". Gempa yang memohon dengan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu-nya yang paling ampuh itu.

"…".Fang yang masih bungkam karena pernyataan cint dari Gempa itu dalam hatinya dia sangat senang sampai ingin terbang kelangit yang biru #jangan mimpi Fang.

"baiklah aku mau… tapi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku..". Gempa yang mendengar itu dari Fang langsung memeluk sang Riv- eh pacar maksutnya dan tanpa Fang duga Gempa langsung mencium mulutnya sekali lagi dan jangan tanya orang yang melintas di daerah itu.

"GEMPA BODOH…..!". Teriakan sang tuan putri Fang menghancurkan Taman pulau Rintis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pendeknya..? lama update..? typo..?**

 **Gomen semuanya author lagi ujian tapi udah lewat sekarang jadi author gak sempat publish fanfic ini dan author gak punya ide sedikitpun ini baru aja keluar idenya.**

 **Karena author gak punya ide. author minta ide untuk fanfic ini karena masalah ApiXAir dan GempaXFang udah kelar tinggal HalixTaufan aja dan author sudah kehabisan ide sekarang jadi mohon bantuannya mungkin fanfic ini akan end chap depan atau mau dilanjutin kisah tentang mereka pacaran dan masalah-masalah yang akan datang. Author hanya ingin pendapat kalian saja ini ingin dilanjut terus atau end chap depan..?**

 ***Balasan review***

* **Chiko Yumi***

Wkwk makasih untuk reviewny dan semangatnya.

 ***febri22***

Makasih reviewnya dan sudah ingin membaca fanfic gaje ini.

 ***latte amour***

Makasih untuk sarannya dan sudah mereview fanfic ini.

 ***DilaOktariani***

Kocak ya kurang gak..? makasih sudah review dan membaca fanfic ini.

 ***MaknaEXO***

Ini sudah update. Makasih sudah review dan membaca fanfic ini.

 ***DesyNAP***

Makasih sudah review dan membaca fanfic ini.

 ***si gaje***

Belum kok wkwk, Makasih sudah review dan membaca fanfic ini.

 ***Tsermi Michoko***

Wah kalau kamu suka ff ini aku juga senang, Makasih sudah review dan membaca fanfic ini.

 ***Chikimeka***

Makasih sudah review dan membaca fanfic ini dan juga semangatnya.

 ***NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki***

Makasih sudah review dan membaca fanfic ini dan juga saranya.

 ***RyuRyuSera***

Liat review kamu bikin tambah semangat lanjutinnya, Makasih sudah review dan membaca fanfic ini.

 ***ying boboiboy***

Makasih sudah review dan membaca fanfic ini dan semangatnya.

 ***ilovemyself***

Makasih sudah review dan membaca fanfic ini dan juga semangatnya.

selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang merayakan

RnR..?


	5. Chapter 5 HalixTau

***MyLovelyBrother***

 **.**

 **Langsung saja..~**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy milik Animosta studio.**

 **.**

 **WARNING..!**

 **.YAOI!,BroCom!,TYPO.!,OOC!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pergi". Ucap Taufan yang baru saja keluar dari penjara (kediaman tempatnya tinggal). Taufan berjalan ke arah sekolahnya dan berpapasan dengan ochobot teman sekelasnya.

"Hai Pirang". Taufan yang langsung memeluk teman sebangku-nya ini langsung dihadiai jitakan dari sang pemilik tubuh.

"Namaku **OCHOBOT** bukan **PIRANG** dan jangan pernah memelukku di depan tempat umum seperti ini". Ucap Ochobot dengan menekan namanya dan julukannya (untuk Taufan). Ochobot pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dan Taufan yang sedang bengong entah memikirkan apa.

"Maaf maaf aku kangen sekali dengan kamuuuu pirang..~". Taufan yang akhirnya berhasil mengejar langkah Ochobot yang bisa di bilang panjang itu.

"Taufan kenapa kau terus menjuluki aku pirang ? aku punya nama yaitu Ochobot". Tanya si pirang eh maksutnya Ochobot kepada si pemakai serba biru putih itu.

"karena rambutmu pirang karena itu aku memanggilmu pirang kalau Ochobot seperti panggil robot aja hahahaha..!". Ucap Taufan dengan tawa yang sangat menyakitkan telinga itu (?). Ochobot yang sudah sangat kesal itu memilih untuk pergi dari pada menghiraukan orang gila (?) yang dari tadi mengganggunya plus menggodanya.

"hahahahaha.! Eh.! pirang.! Tunggu akuu". Teriakan Taufan yang mengahancurkan pagi sunyi di pulau Rintis.

"Cih.!". Halilintar yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian langsung mengeluarkan aurah-aurah hitam yang mencurigakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip setelah melewati hidup menyiksa #plakk maksutnya sekolah XD

Semua murid-murid kelas 8D sudah pergi dari tempat mereka belajar. Hanya tinggal Taufan dan Ochobot di kelas yang hening ini tempat mereka bertengkar dan belajar bersama (?).

"Ochobot pulang sama-sama yukk.! Aku gak mau pulang sendirian udah mau hujan lagi". Taufan yang berbicara tanpa melihat wajah yang masih terlihat kesal itu.

"ENGGAK MAU.! Kau itu ya sekali ada maunya pasti nyebut nama bukan julukan". Tolak Ochobot mentah mentah.

"ayo lah Ochobot nanti aku kasih komik terbaru 'Happy' yang tentang Guide dog's boleh yaa ?". Taufan yang masih saja membujuk Ochobot dengan Puppy Eyes No Jutsu-nya yang paling ampuh dari semua saudara-nya itu

"Baiklah tapi besok bawa komik itu kerumah ku tak ada keluhan mengerti ?"

"oke bos". Merekapun berdua keluar dari kelas 8D tersebu dan tidak mengetahui ada orang yang dari tadi melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

.

.

.

.

"Ochobot lebih baik hari ini saja kau menggambil komik itu takut nanti dipinjam Kak Hali atau Gempa". Taufan yang masih saja terus menyebut tentang komik yang sepertinya sangat seru itu.

"baiklah ayo kita kerumahmu aku juga ada diskusi osis dengan Gempa". Kata Ochobot disela makan donat lobak merah yang tadi dia beli itu.

"oke pirang.."

"TAUFANNNNNN"

"TOLONG AKU ADA MONSTER PIRANG YANG INGIN MEMAKANKUUUU". Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat dan sentosa.

"AKU PULANGGG". Teriakan Taufan yang hampir menghancurkan rumah lima bersaudara ini.

"selamat datang Kak Taufan ehhh ada Ochobot juga?! Silakan masuk". Gempa yang baru keluar dari dapur langsung menyambut sang kakak dan tamu kakaknya itu.

"Taufan kami ke kamarku dulu ya kami ada urusan". Kata Taufan yang langsung menarik Ochobot ke atas.

"ya kalau minta snack dan minuman tinggal bilang nanti aku bawakan". Teriakan Gempa yang membuat orang di belakangnya mendesah panjang.

"haaaa pulang-pulang sudah teriak sana-sini memang ada siapa Gempa ?". Halilintar yang masih dengan kegiatan membuka sepatunya itu.

"Ochobot kak". Gempa yang langsung pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan snack dan minuman untuk kakak keduanya itu #di sini enggak puasa jadi maaf ya XD.

Halilintar yang berhenti dengan kegiatannya itu langsung pergi kekamarnya dan melihat kamar adik pertamanya itu Taufan sedang tertawa bersama Ochobot langsung pergi kekamarnya dengan gerakan kilatnya #canda XD.

Taufan dan Ochobot yang masih tertawa tiba-tiba langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Gempa membawa TARA dan THE BITOL.

Taufan yang langsung menerjang adik pertamanya itu dan langsung merampas yang Gempa bawa untuk mereka.

"terima kasih Gempa, aku sayang Gempa aku pikir tadi disuruh ambil sendiri". Ucap Taufan dengan menggaruk pipinya yang tida gatal.

"it's okay to be waeee kak". Gempa yang seenaknya saja mengambil kata sehari-hari author di rumah #Gempa:: gakk nanya thorr #diem luu, abaikan saja. Gempa beranjak dari tempat terkotor (setelah kamar Api) dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"mana komik 'happy'nya kamu punya berapa bukunya ?". Tanya Ochobot di sela-sela minum THE BITOLnya itu.

"aku sudah punya lengkap sepertinya buku kesatu dan keduanya di pinjam kak Hali nanti ak ambil aja". Taufan yang masih sibuk dengan membongkar lemari penuh komiknya itu dan menemukan komik berjudul 'Happy' dan langsung memberikannya kepada Ochobot.

"nih Cuma ada buku yang ke tiga sampai ke sembilan". Taufan yang langsung memberikan ketujuh komik yang sangat tebal itu ke Ochobot.

"Makasih mungkin lusa akan ku kembalikan aku pulang dulu ya Taufan". Ochobot yang mulai beranjak dari kasur sang pemilik kamar langsung berhenti karena ada yang menarik tangannya.

"tunggu dulu pirang.! Buku yang kesatu dan keduanya mau aku ambil ?"

"gak usah aku udah pernah baca terima kasih ya aku pulang dulu". Ochobot meninggalkan kamar bernuansa putih biru itu bersama sang pemilik yang masih bengong.

"yah sudah aku mau pergi ke kamar kak Hali ah ambil komik 'happy' kesayanganku". Taufan yang langsung melesat ke kamar yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Sang empunya kamar yang dari tadi nguping itu langsung mengambil komik berjudul 'Happy' dan langsung berpura-pura membaca dengan serius.

Tok.! Tok.! Tok.!

"kak hali aku masuk ya ?"

"masuk saja"

Halilintar yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kearah sang adik yang sedang masuk kekamarnya itu tiba-tiba berbaring di sebelahnya sambil merebut guling yang sedang di peluk Halilintar.

"kakak kembalikan komikku aku ingin membacanya" Halilintar langsung melempar buku komik yang sedang dibacanya itu dengan sadis.

"auw.! Sakit kak yang lembut sedikit bisa gak". Taufan yang kesal karena kelakuan kakaknya itu hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya itu, Halilintar yang melihat kedua pipi adiknya itu langsung mencubitnya dengan sadisnya

"Kak Hali jahattt.! Mending tidur aja ah". Taufan yang sangat kesal dengan kakaknya itu langsung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut sang kakak tercintanya itu (?).

"Kak Hali kalau aku perasaan aku sih mengatakan kalau Kak Hali sedikit lembut padaku kakak sedang kesambet apa atau kakak menyukaiku dari lubuk hati terdalam ?".Taufan yang bertanya pada Halilintar tetap pada posisinya itu tidak melihat wajah sang kakak yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"aku hanya menyukaimu itu saja dan aku sedikit cemburu kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan si pirang itu". Halilintar yang masih terus menutup rona merah di wajahnya, Taufan yang langsung terkejut di dalam selimut itu dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari Halilintar, keduanya langsung cangguh dari biasanya.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu Taufan apa kau juga menyukaiku ?"Halilintar yang sangat ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya akhirnya bisa walaupun dalam keadaan cangguh gini.

Taufan yang masih dalam selimut tiba-tiba keluar dari selimut sang kakak langsung ingin berlari tapi tangan Halilintar memegang tangan Taufan dan langsung membanting Taufan ke kasur miliknya #ingat No LEMON. Dan menimpa adiknya itu posisi mereka yang terbilang sangat dekat Taufan dibawah Halilintar tampa menunggu waktu lama lagi Halilintar langsung mencium bibir adiknya itu.

"hmph… ka…". Desah Taufan di sela ciuman mereka.

Halilintar yang langsung meminta sang Adik membuka bibirnya namun ditutup rapat oleh Taufan terpaksa menggigit bibir bawah sang adik dan Taufan mengerang membuat akses lidah Halilintar masuk kedalam bibir Taufan.

"Hemph… kak… ckup…". Taufan yang sudah kehabisan nafas mendorong tubuh kakaknya yang sedang asik mencium bibir manis adiknya itu terpaksa melepaskannya.

"hah.. hah.. hah..". Taufan yang masih mengatur nafasnya dan membersikan salvianya dan Halilintar yang bersatu di tepi mulutnya itu.

"Kak sejak kapan kakak berani menciumku". #astaga Taufan masih mau nanya lagi #abaikan.

"sejak kau tidur di kamarku kemarin". Halilintar yang terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi adiknya yang horor itu.

"sudah ah kak aku mau kembali ke kamarku". Taufan yang masih lemas menerima kenyataan bahwa first kiss nya di ambil waktu dia tidur.

"tidak akan kubiarkan kau kembali ke kamar mu, kau harus tidur denganku hari ini tidak ada kata tidak". Halilintar yang menyeringai ke arah sang adik yang masih di bwahnya itu.

"kak Hali panggil kak- KAMERA MANA KAMERAAA". Teriak Gaje Api.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc lagi..~**

 **Yang mau req silakan nanti diusahakan untuk membuatnya.**

 **Terimakasih untuk ide Aqari Cliste saya sudah menerapkannya.**

 **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki sarannya akan saya pakai untuk beberapa chap depan makasih banget idenya.**

 **.**

 **Yang komik Happy itu lagi author baca tentang anjing pemandu dan pemiliknya bacanya bikin mau nangis komik itu ciptaan Nobuko Hama #kok promosi**

 **.**

 ***Balasan review***

 ***Fudan-San 22***

Maaf kalau TYPO-nya mengganggu karena Author masih baru kerana itu sangat banyak typo makasih kritiknya XD.

 ***angelicataslim25***

Yang mana aja boleh author llotte ini bilangnya HalixTau, GemxFang, ApixAir tapi mungkin sewaktu waktu bisa berubah makasih reviewnya XD.

 ***Syvania Elezo***

Ini bisa di bilang cepat atau lama ya Author pun pusing pala Hali XD makasi reviewnya.

 ***Vivi Ristu***

Ceritanya memang yaoi gomen makasih untuk reviewnya XD.

 ***Nayu Namikaze Uzumaki***

Saya memakai ide mu loh di chap depan makasih ya dan reviewnya XD.

 ***Tsermi Michiko Meiji***

Kalau nama coklat nanti di beli sama tok Aba wkwk makasih reviewnya XD.

 ***Rani***

Hali jadi seme kok wkwk gak cocok tampang serem jadi uke makasih reviewnya dan semangatnya XD.

 ***Terra Frost***

Makasih udah bilang ff gaje ini bagus Author jadi senang wkwk makasih reviewnya XD.

 ***DesyNAP***

Makasih review dan semangatnya XD.

 ***Aqari Cliste***

Sudah saya terapkan kritiknya idenya juga makasih sangat ya review dan idenya XD.

 ***Alexsis***

Gomen kalau pendek author gak punya ide dan juga merasa bersalah gak update cepat Tsundere itu kaya suka tapi malu malu gitu wkwk XD makasih reviewnya.

 ***fuu***

Ini sudah makasih reviewnya XD.

 ***Wu Zi Mei***

Kalau gitu aku panggil nee-chan aja. Makasih kalau nee-chan suka ini udah update makasih reviewnya.

.

.

 **RnR.?**


	6. Chapter 6 Tripel Date

***MyLovelyBrother***

 **.**

 **Author new bie ini kembali dengan GaJe-nya XD**

 **Sesuai janji saya selaku pembuat fanfic akan menggunakan ide NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki #yey**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy milik Animosta studio kalo punya llotte pasti ada adegan Yaoinya #plak**

 **Warning ! typo! Ooc ! brocom ! yaoi!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat tiga orang yang sedang berdikusi di dalam kelas yang sudah sepi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang sang surai ungu yang sudah sah menjadi kekasih Gempa dan dua orang lagi dengan paras tampan dan mirip siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan dan Api.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengajak Air,Hali,dan Gempa _Date_ bersama ?". Usul pemilik surai hitam yang tertutup topi birunya, Taufan yang belum lama ini pacaran dengan kakaknya sendiri Halilintar.

"Boleh juga tuh _tripel Date!_ ". Ucap Api dengan girang. "Dari pada Air tidur enggak jelas dikamar aku kan sepi". Lanjut Api dengan tatapan suram dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan prihatin dari kedua orang di depan Api.

"Aku sih bisa….. TAPI BAGAIMANA DENGAN GEMPA ?!". teriak Fang yang sangat tepat di telingan Taufan. "anjirrrr lo, sakit telinga gua, nanti gua gak bisa dengar suara indah Halilintar (?)". Taufan yang tidak bersalah hanya bisa mengusap telinganya yang berdenging karena teriakan Fang.

"yah udah tanya aja sama Gempa sekarang, aku dengar sih Gempa udah pulang dari tadi sebelum kita". Ucap Api yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Fang.

"oke-oke-oke". Balas Fang dan segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

Diam selama beberapa detik.

Telepon itu diangkat Gempa.

Fang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Api dan Taufan mulai menatap Fang horor.

Fang blushing-blushing sendiri dan cengengesan.

Api dan Taufan mulai takut dengan Fang.

Fang mulai ketawa GaJe.

Api dan Taufan pergi menjauh beberapa langkah dari Fang.

Fang menutup hanphonenya dan menghadap belakang mencari kedua temannya itu. Fang hanya _Sweat drop_ melihat Api dan Taufan sedang bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"kalian berdua ngapain dibawah meja gak ada kerjaan aja, dasar dua orang gila". Kata Fang setelah melihat kelakuan kedua temannya itu.

"Fang yang gila senyum-senyum sendiri gak lama kemudian blushing gak jelas". Protes Api yang kesal dikatain gila. Yang gila sebenarnya Fang sih.

"setuju dengan Api, habis itu ketawa GaJe seperti orang gila tau". Jelas Taufan menambah kata-kata Api dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh saudaranya itu.

"hehehe maaf soalnya hari minggu ini jadwal Gempa kosong jadi kita bisa _Tripel Date_ minggu ini". Jelas Fang sambil meloncat-loncat Gaje, Api dan Taufan hanya bisa menghelah nafas dan pergi meninggalkan Fang yang masih dengan loncatan GaJenya itu.

"HOII ! TUNGGU AKU"

.

.

SKIP-

 **MISI PERTAMA !**

 **Rencana membuat Gempa ikut** _ **Tripel Date**_ **:: SUKSES dengan dikira orang gila yang senyum sendiri.**

 **Rencana membuat Halilintar ikut** _ **Tripel Date**_ **:: DMP(1).**

 **Rencana membuat Air ikut** _ **Tripel Date**_ **:: DMP.**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"kak Hali aku masuk ya…. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kak hali". Halilinar yang sedang belajar akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu untuk _uke_ tercintanya.

"K-kak Hali ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kakak". Kata Taufan dengan sedikit gugup. "bicara saja. Ada apa memangnya ?". Halilintar yang penasaran dengan Taufan hanya pasra menunggu penjelasan dari sang adik atau tepatnya sang pacar.

"KAK MAUGAK IKUT DATE DENGANKU MINGGU INI". Teriak Taufan tepat di telinga Halilintar.

Halilintar hanya menahan emosi untung saja telinga tidak budek setelah mendengar teriakan Taufan yang bisa di bilang mengerikan.

"kau ini kalau bicara jangan teriak-teriak juga kali kan aku ada di sebelahmu". Halilintar hanya memijit tenguknya. Taufan hanya ketawa cengengesan khasnya dan langsung mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes no jutsu_ nya, siapasih bisa yang menolak mahluk didepan Halilintar ini kalau sudah menggunakan jurus ampuhnya.

Halilintar menelan hasratnya bulat-bulat untuk tidak memangsa mahkluk imut di depannya. Halilintar beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba Taufan datang dan langsung memeluk Halilintar dengan wajah _shota_ nya. Halilintar menelah hasratnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"boleh ya kak ?". Taufan meminta izin tetap dengan tatapan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ nya.

"bolehh tapi…".  
"yeyyyyyy Taufan sayang kak Hali".

"Kau harus tidur denganku selama seminggu penuh"

Taufan diam.

Halilintar menyeringai.

Taufan keringat dingin.

Taufan yang baru saja ingin menolak.

"tidak ada penolakan Taufan jika kau menolak aku tak akan ikut kencan denganmu". Halilintar yang masih dengan wajah kemenanganya dengan cepat pergi kemeja belajarnya meninggal Taufan yang masih diam diatas tempat tidurnya.

 **MISI PERTAMA !**

 **Rencana membuat Gempa ikut** _ **Tripel Date**_ **:: SUKSES.**

 **Rencana membuat Halilintar ikut** _ **Tripel Date**_ **:: SUKSES walau mendapat masalah besar.**

 **Rencana membuat Air ikut** _ **Tripel Date**_ **:: DMP.**

 **.**

 **SKIP-**

 **.**

"AIR BANGUN AKU INGIN BICARA !". teriakan Api membuuuat semua penghuni rumah menyumpal telinga mereka dengan kapas (?).

"hem…"

"Air !"

"hrrr.."

"AIR ADA FROZEN DI TV".teriak Api yang langsung membuat Air terbanguan dari hibernasinya dan langsung melesat keruang tamu.

Dua menit beralu.

Api tetap menunggu Air dikamarnya Air, tak lama Air datang dengan aura yang berbeda dan langsung mengunci kamarnya dan tinggallah mereka berdua dalam karmar yang bisa dibilang dibawah suhu di bawah garis normal (?).

Air langsung mendekati Api yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur milik Air. Entah bagaimana ceritanya sekarang Api sudah di kepung oleh Air dibawahnya.

"ukh… Air bisa kau menyingkir". Api yang wajahnya merona semerah tomat. Api menghindar tatapan mata Air dan terus meronta di bawah Air.

"kakakku sayang oh bukan bisa dibilang sekarang **pacarku tersayang** ". Ucap Air dengan ada penekanan kata pacaku tersayang (?).

"makanya kalau aku memanggilmu jangan tidur terus aku kan sepi". Api mengembungkan sebelah pipinya dan langsung di cubit oleh tangan Air.

"ukhh… sakit bodoh jangan pernah mencubit pipiku". Kata Api sambil memegang sebelah pipinya yang tadi di cubit oleh Air.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan ?". Air yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang kakak yang masih dibawahnya itu.

"tolong jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku terlebih dahulu". Kata Api yang mulai risih dengan wajah Air. Sang adik hanya mengalah dan mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang kakak.

"hmm…. Begini Air, kakak ingin mengajakmu kencan minggu ini… itu saja sih, aku ingin kamu ikut kalau tidak mau yah sudah aku juga tidak pergi…". Api yang detak jantungnya makin cepat setelah melihat senyum tulus sang adik bukan wajah datar yang menyebalkan itu.

"baiklah aku akan ikut kencan denganmu". Api yang mendengar adiknya menyetujui untuk kencan bersama hanya melompat-lompa GaJe dan langsung keluar dari kamar sang adik. Air yang melihat itu kembali mengeluarkan senyum #authorsampaimimisanXD.

 **MISI PERTAMA !**

 **Rencana membuat Gempa ikut** _ **Tripel Date**_ **:: SUKSES.**

 **Rencana membuat Halilintar ikut** _ **Tripel Date**_ **:: SUKSES.**

 **Rencana membuat Air ikut** _ **Tripel Date**_ **:: SUKSES dengan sedikit pembohongan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu yang sudah di tunggu dari jaman negara api menyerang eh salah dari beberapa hari lalu akhirnya datang terlihat pemuda dengan topi hitam dengan sedikit berwana kuning alias Gempa sedang mengganggu sang pacar si landak ungu alias Fang. Sedangkan di sebelah pasangan BODOH itu ada pasangan IDIOT yang sedang bermesraan ria siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan Taufan dan Halilintar. Taufan yang terus mengganggu sang kakak hanya mendapatkan bogem kasih sayang yang akhirnya menjadi tato seumur hidup. Dan satu lagi pasangan _SHOTA_ dan _CHILIDS_ sedang dengan pikiran masing-masing entah itu apa authorpun tak tau yang tau hanya tuhan dan AirxApi.

Sebelum mereka pergi untuk kencan mereka yang pertama ada misi kedua yang mereka rencanakan jauh-jauh hari untuk mendapatkan hati sang _seme?._

 **MISI KEDUA !**

 **Memeluk Gempa dan dibalas oleh Gempa :: SDMP(1).**

 **Memeluk Halilintar yang dibalas bogem kasih sayang (?) ralat maksutnya pelukan oleh Halilintar :: SDMP.**

 **Memeluk Air dan dibalas tatapan datar (?)**

 **Bukan ! sekali lagi PELUKAN ! :: SDMP.**

"yah sudah kita pisah dan bertemu di café sebelah teman bermain itu jam 5, bagaimana ?". Usul Gempa saat author sudah menjelaskan drama teks fanfic ini XD.

"aku sih sama kak Hali setuju soalnya aku mau makan es krim di café itu". Ucap Taufan dan langsung menarik Halilintar meninggalkan dua pasangan yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan _sweatdrop._

"aku dan Api akan ke café itu sesudah bermain di sana". Kata Air sambil menunjuk taman bermain dan langsung meninggalkan Api, Gempa dan Fang yang sedang bengong.

"Air tunggu aku..". mungkin karena sudah tak sabar bermain Air meninggalkan Api begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sayang Api (?).

"yah sudah ayo kita bermain juga Fang". Ucap Gempa sambil menarik Fang kedalam taman bermain.

"baiklah…". Fang langsung menurut sang pacar dan pergi ketempat tujuan pertama.

.

.

Skip-

.

GempaxFang dulu~

.

.

Gempa yang sangat semangat langsung menarik sang kekasih untuk menaiki beberapa wahana, Fang yang masih saja bengong memikirkan ide apa yang pas untuk mendapatkan pelukan sang kekasih tercinta (?) tiba-tiba muncul lampu 15 watt (?) diatas kepala Fang dan lansung saja Fang menarik tangan Gempa dan Fanglah yang sekarang menarik Gempa.

"Fang kita mau kemana aku mau main wahana itu". Rujuk Gempa sambil menunjuk wahana _Car Rancing._ Fang mehelah nafas dan pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gempa.

"sampai". Fang yang sudah menemui tempat yang cocok untuk membuat Gempa membalas pelukannya….

RUMAH HANTUU..!

"Fang a-apa kau ya-yakin mau masuk wahan ini ?". Gempa yang dari dulu sudah takut yang beernama hantu menatap pacarnya dengan tatapan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Fang #sama author aja kalau gitu #plaakkk XD.

"aku yakin, ayo masuk nanti tambah ramai". Gempa yang langsung di seret oleh Fang hanya menghelah nafas dan akhirnya ikut masuk dengan sang kekasih.

"Ayo Gempa kita masuk aku sudah membeli tiketnya". Ucap Fang sambil menunjukan dua tiket kepada Gempa. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah hantu tersebut dan langsung medapatkan arwah-arwah kegelapan dari rumah hantu tersebut.

Gempa yang memang sudah lama takut dengan hal-hal GAIP. Hanya memeluk tangan sang _uke_ sesekali berteriak dengan GaJenya.

Dalam hati Fang berkata 'sebenarnya yang siapa sih yang jadi _seme_ dan yang menjadi _uke ?_ '. tanya Fang sesekali mendengar teriakan Gempa yang GaJe.

Gempa yang tiba-tiba merasakan kakinya dipegang sesuatu langsung menoleh ke arah kakinya yang dipegang dan terlihat nenek lampir (?) sedang memegang kakinya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Lima de-

"GYAAAAAAA ! TOLONG ADA SETAN !"

DUAKK !

Gempa yang langsung berlari keluar dari wahana rumah hantu itu dan hanya meninggalkan Fang yang masih membantu sang setan yang tadi di tendang oleh Gempa.

"pak ! pak ! bangun". Fang membuang nafas kasar dan langsung membawa bapak-bapak itu keluar dengan hidung yang berlumuran darah karena habis ditendang oleh Gempa tadi.

Tebece untuk kisah bapak-bapak yang ditendang oleh Gempa tadi. #re:belum !#plakk XD.

.

.

.

 **MISI KEDUA !**

 **Memeluk Gempa dan dibalas oleh Gempa :: SUKSES walaupun yang seme yang memeluk dan mendapatkan korban jiwa dalam insiden tersebut.**

 **Memeluk Halilintar yang dibalas pelukan oleh Halilintar :: SDMP.**

 **Memeluk Air dan dibalas pelukan oleh Air :: SDMP.**

.

.

Sedangkan disuatu tempat diwahana yang terlihat satu pasangan bodoh yang sedang bertengkar ingin naik wahana apa dasar dua pasangan bodoh sudah author bilang.

"ayo lah kak Hali kita naik wahana itu aja kan menantang dari pada tempat yang kakak pilih tadi". Kata Taufan sambil menunjuk Roller coaster.

"hem". Balas Halilintar yang kesal dengan pilihan Taufan yang sangat menantang itu.

"aku simpulkan itu adalah 'iya'". Taufan langsung menarik tangan sang kakak dan memasuki daerah _Roller coaster_ untuk membeli tiket.

Taufan yang sudah membeli tiket langsung menarik sang kakak untuk duduk di salah satu tempat di _Roller coaster._

"TOLONG PASANG SABUK PENGAMAN KEBENARAN KALIAN (?) DAN SILAKAN MENIKMATI WAHANA YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN MUAL SEKALI MENAIKI INI".

Sesudah semua orang di _Roller coaster_ memakai sabuk pengaman, _Roller coaster_ itu berjalan seperti menaiki gunung dan langsung menuruni tanjakan yang langsung dihadiadi oleh teriakan-teriakan yang menaiki _Roller coaster_ tersebut.

Taufan yang sudah biasa dengan ketinggian beteriak dengan GaJenya bersama orang-orang yang disana juga. Halilintar yang mengangkat tangannya untuk menikmati wahana itu seperti orang-orang lain. Karena Taufan yang masih ingat dengan misinya lansung saja memeluk pinggang Halilintar seperti iklan _Rex*na m*n._ tiba-tiba

DUAKKK !

Taufan pingsan seketika karena kepala Taufan mengenai sikut Halilintar yang ingin menuruni tangannya dan menjadi akhir yang tragis untuk Taufan. Halilintar yang melihat itu langsung memeluk sang adik yang pingsan karena mengenai sikutnya #siapa si yang gak pingsan mengenai sikut orang terhebat karate di smp pulau rintis XD. Halilintar langsung menggendong sang adik sesudah wahana yang mengerikan ini berakhir dengan gaya pengantin ke tempat kesehatan yang tersedia di wahana pulau rintis ini.

.

.

.

 **MISI KEDUA !**

 **Memeluk Gempa dan dibalas oleh Gempa :: SUKSES walaupun yang seme yang memeluk dan mendapatkan korban jiwa dalam insiden tersebut.**

 **Memeluk Halilintar yang dibalas pelukan oleh Halilintar :: sukses walaupun dibalas dengan gendongan ala pengantin dan medapatkan perban dikepala karena insiden tersebut.**

 **Memeluk Air dan dibalas pelukan oleh Air :: SDMP.**

.

.

.

Terlihat dua pemuda dengan wajah yang satu _SHOTA_ dan yang satu lagi dengan wajah _CHILIDS_. Sedang duduk diam disuatu wahana yaitu seperti kapal bajak laut #Author gak tau namanya XD. Menunggu waktu wahana itu dijalankan, Air yang masih dengan wajah datarnya sebenarnya takut tapi ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya itu.

Api yang melihat wajah sang Air yang terlihat gelisa langsung saja menggoda tanpa melihat waktu dan kejadian #plak XD

"Kalau kamu takut nanti kita gak jadi nonton konser _frozen_ loh". Goda Api. Air yang mendengar itu tambah gugup dan langsung memegang tangan sang kakak karena wahana tersebut mulai bergoyang. Air yang sudah sangat takut itu menelan ludahnya berkali-kali.

Wahana yang dinaiki oleh mereka itu sudah mulai bergoyang dengan ekstrim Api yang sangat suka dengan permainan ekstrim ini langsung berterik dengan GaJenya yang diikuti oleh teriakan teriakan GaJe orang yang naik wahana ini. Air yang sudah tidak kuat lagi juga ikut berteriak dengan keras dan memeluk sang kakak yang sangat menikmati permainan ini. Api yang masih sangat ingat dengan misinya langsung membalas pelukan sang adik yang sangat ketakutan itu.

'yes misi berhasil'. Kata Api dalam hati dengan mata yang berbling-bling (?).

Wahana yang mereka tumpangi itu akhirnya berhenti. Air yang sudah sangat takut langsung berlari keluar dari area wahana tersebut dan langsung ditertawai oleh sang kakak yang melihat perlakuan sang adik yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Api kau harus membayar semua ini karena membuatku seperti orang lain". Air langsung mendekti Api dan membawanya masuk ke bioskop di wahana tersebut.

"beli dua tiket nonton _frozen_ dan dua soda dua popcorn oh iya filmnya yang 3D orang ini yang bayar". Kata Air dengan cepat dan langsung mrnunjuk sang kakak yang masih tertawa.

"totalnya jadi 120 ribu dek". Api yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan menatap sang adik dengan tatapan 'apakau tidak gila ?'. sang adik hanya pura-pura bodoh mengacuhkan sang kakak yang menatapnya _death glear._ Api langsung mengeluarkan uangnya dan langsung memberikannya kepada mbak-mbak yang menjaga tadi.

"terima kasih ini popcorn dan sodanya silkan memasuki pintu nomor yang tertera dalam tiket tersebut". Mba-mbak itu langsung mempersilahkan pengunjung lain. Api yang masih saja merutuki nasipnya karena uangnya ludes dalam sekali pakai, Air yang melihat kakaknya murung disebelahnya hanya bisa menahan tawa dengan wajah super datarnya.

.

.

.

 **MISI KEDUA !**

 **Memeluk Gempa dan dibalas oleh Gempa :: SUKSES walaupun yang seme yang memeluk dan mendapatkan korban jiwa dalam insiden tersebut.**

 **Memeluk Halilintar yang dibalas pelukan oleh Halilintar :: sukses walaupun dibalas dengan gendongan ala pengantin dan medapatkan perban dikepala karena insiden tersebut.**

 **Memeluk Air dan dibalas pelukan oleh Air :: sukses walau dompet jadi kere karena mengerjai sang adik dalam insiden tersebut #woy memangnya berita.**

 **.**

 **.**

Skip-#author gak punya ide lagi XD.

.

.

Sesudah tiga pasangan ini berkencan dengan insiden-insiden yang membuat mereka pusing kepala barbie (?) akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan terakhir yaitu café yang mereka janjikan tadi. Tepat jam lima mereka semua sudah berkumpul dan memesan makanan minuman untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Gempa memanggil pelayan untuk mencatan pesanan mereka."aku pesan roti bakar minumnya es the manis saja". Kata Gempa sang pelayang mencatat apa yang gempa pesan

"aku es krim vanila dua"

"aku orange jus makanannya salad"

"aku nasi goreng minumannya es jeruk saja"

"aku jus mangga aja"

"aku pasta minumannya es coklat"

Sesudah mereka memesan sang pelayang mencatat semuanya dan langsung membacakannya sekali lagi sesudah tidak ada yang ingin dipesan lagi sang pelayan pergi untuk menyiapkan makanan yang mereka pesan.

Lima belas menit berlalu makanan yang mereka pesan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja keenam orang tersebut mengambil pesanan mereka dan langsung memakannya tanpa basa-basi.

Beberapa menit berlalu mereka sudah selesai makan dan pergi kekasir untuk membayar pesanan mereka tadi. "berapa total semuanya mbak ?". tanya Gempa kepada penjaga kasir tersebut.

"semuanya 150 ribu". Gempa langsung mengambil uang yang sudah tadi mereka kumpulkan dan langsung membayarnya kepada sang penjaga kasir. "terima kasih datang lagi ya". Kata penjaga kasir itu kepada mereka beenam merekapun pulang kerumah masing-masing kecuali Gempa yang mengantar sang kekasih #eaaaa.

.

.

 **Tebece…**

 **DMP:: Dalam masa proses**

 **SDMP:: sedang dalam masa proses**

 **.**

 **Author ada pertanyaan di atas siapakan yang memesan tadi XD. Gempa sudah dapat jawabannya bagaimana dengan lima orang lainnya ditunggu yaa…**

 **.**

 **Req pertama selesai untuk NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki #banzaii**

 **Untuk selanjutnya adalah Req dari DesyNAP.**

 **Silakan req untuk selanjutnya di tunggu saran dan idenya monggo dicoba XD.**

 **Balasan Review ~**

 **Vivi Ritsu**

Kalau author jadi Api mungkin udah siasat harus bawa kamera XD. Sankyu untuk reviewnya :).

 **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki**

Reqnya sudah ini chap terpanjang yang pernah saya buat sekali lagi makasih untuk idenya dan reviewnya XD.

 **Viierra273**

Maaf kalau chap ini humornya garing tapi author yang buatnya aja ketawa-ketawa sendiri XD. Cinta mereka memang mengharukan author aja sampai mimisan liat mereka XD. Makasih untuk review.

 **Wu Zi Mei**

Makasih kalau nee-chan suka dengan ff yang gak jelas ini.

Pasti tidak akan discontinue XD. Sankyuu untuk reviewnya nee-chan.

 **k.T-StarSparkleDark1-k.h**

makasih untuk kritiknya saya menghargai review star kok XD. Nama star ngomong-ngomong susah banget #abaikan.

 **Ilovemyself**

makasih untuk reviewnya XD. Aku pikir fic ini tambah GaJe XD.

 **Rani**

Boleh aja kalau enggak di bogem sama Taufan wkwk. Makasih untuk reviewnya XD.

 **DesyNAP**

Kalau rate M nanti susah buatnya XD. Untuk cap depan saya akan memakai req kamu #banzai. Bukan sampah tapi ini berkah XD. Makasih ntuk req dan reviewnya ;).

 **Dila**

Makasih untuk review dan bilang fanfic gaje ini keren XD.

 **TakaruiShinju**

Mungkin benar tapi sayangnya Taufan keras kepala sih wkwk XD. Makasih revienya ;).

 **Salam Manis Daun Bawang XD**

 **Charllotte-chan yang GaJe dan datang tiap waktu #bukan setan.**

 **RnR ?**


End file.
